Dragon Ball Supreme
Dragon Ball Supreme is a new fanfiction by Chix777. It is about a new uprising of evil from Hell, the Netherworld and beyond. The only thing that stands in the way of the evil and destorying Earth is a new band of heroes lead by Fusion Shenron. Characters *Fusion Shenron *Gamma Buu *Niwsu *Goven *Baby *Baby Broly *Baby Buu *Baby Frieza *Broly *Frieza *Buu *Cell *Damain Baby Returns Saga Chapter 1: Breakout! The Hunt for Goven! "Are you in or not Cell?" Asked Baby in Hell. "How do you know that it will work? Hell is a fortress!" Responded Cell. "Hell has weakened. If I infected Broly, Buu and Frieza their power should be enough along with yours to break out." Said Baby. "What about the others. They will want in." "I got them covered. Well?" "Fine." Said Cell. Baby's plan went to motion the next day. He took over Broly, Frieza and Buu because they were in on the plan. Then, they and Cell break out with a few back-up warriors that Baby had created before hand. They left Hell and arrived on Earth via void. "Lets look for Goven. He's desended from Goku." Said Baby Buu. "FIne." Said Cell. "Lets spilt up." "Time to exact my revenge. KAKAROT!!!" Said Baby Broly. "Broly's impulses are hard to control." Cell smirked. "Wipe that off your ugly mug." Said Baby Frieza. "Let's go!" "As you wish." Said Cell in a taunting voice. With that, they all spilt up looking for Goven... Chapter 2: Fusion Shenron's Quest Begins! "Dang it. Baby's so twisted." Blurted out Fusion Shenron. He was in a forest. He had an ability where he could feel disturbances in the energy of the Earth. He had felt Baby's appearance. He had to stop him from hurting his friend Goven or worse. Fusion Shenron then set out to recruit legendary warriors. First off, Gamma Buu. Fusion Shenron went to a town at the end of the forest. He was looking for Gamma Buu, a half majin, half kai that had slayed many legendary evil foes that have threatened Earth. He entered the town, keeping a low profile. He eventually found him, sitting in a bar. He confronted him and asked for his help. "Why should I come with you?" Asked Gamma Buu, perplexed by the offer. "Baby is a foe that needs to be stopped cold fast. If he spreads he could take over the world, including you. You would be involved eventually." Explained Fusion Shenron. "You make a strong reason. Fine. let's go." "Really? Thanks!" Second off, Damain. Fusion Shenron and Gamma Buu came to another town. There they saw a boy that looked like a saiyan. He was Damain, Uub's desendant. He wore Great Saiyanman clothes without the helment or boots. Fusion Shenron approached him. "Wait, are you Omega Shenron?" Asked Damain. "No." Chuckled Fusion Shenron. " I'm Fusion Shenron. I need your help. Goven is in trouble." "Fine then, lets go!" Said Damian, rillied up. Third off, Niswu. Fusion Shenron came toward the ruins of an old town with Damain and Gamma Buu. There they saw an Ice-Jin that looked like Cell but in Frieza's colors. But before they could come up to him, he came to them and said: "I know. Goven's in trouble. And you need my help. I'm his mentor, you know." "Okay then" Said Damain. And with that, they feel of to meet Goven in battle. Chapter 3: The Tuffle's Minions! They flew to an island where sure enough, Goven had gone SS3 and he was surrounded by Cell, Baby Frieza, Buu and Broly. But there were others too. They were black monster humanoids, the minons of Baby. Fusion Shenron and the others landed between Goven and Baby's forces. They then got ready for battle. Damain went Ultra Human 2 and the rest of them powered up. A minon leaped at Damain who used a Ragnorok Cannon to freeze and destory it. Fusion Shenron used Fusion Flash on three of them. more minons were restrained by Niswu. But the toll of the minons soon was realized. They were made to tire out them. Category:Dragon Ball Supreme Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Fan Made Stories